User talk:MasterLau
FIRST! Thats right. xD Im stalking the wiki activity! Im the first. xD Wheres my prize? Chat SAY SOMETHING! Dx Re: Image Gallery I was just thinking about completely revamping the image categorization system because you're right, it's completely terrible and a redo is long overdo. I've found Wikis with image galleries to usually be much more convenient to use, so I'll agree and help with the switch if we do it. Besides, I'll need something to do this summer. ;) There'll be some kinks to work out, so if C. Phantom agrees, you'll probably want to make a forum or blog about it. Stupid timezones. Everyone always gets here a little after I leave. xD SereneChaos 00:46, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I going on vacation in a few days and I don't know if I'll have wi-fi, but after that, yes, I'll be on more. Haha, I'd kinda deserve everyone avoiding me since I've been doing the same thing to a friend in an online game she got me to play because she's really strong and I'm a complete noob who doesn't know anything and I'm so embarrassed. xD SereneChaos 01:42, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I agree to it. -- }} 00:48, June 2, 2012 (UTC) hey hey , i need to talk to you . its really important , can you get on skype or something ? [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness']] 04:15, May 31, 2012 (UTC) im there [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness']] 04:28, May 31, 2012 (UTC) why arent you answering on skype ?! O_O [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness']] 06:13, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Nyan~ Just telling you I'm back :) Can you tell me what happened these past few weeks, like everything? xD Just wondering what I missed out on :P 07:15, June 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:Btw Ok Im on now. And I believe its te gusta. As for the archives thanks but now theyre filled with Lau pics. Also I prefer the color not to be gold, should be blue. -- }} 01:11, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re: R&RMembers Template Yeah, so this is the first time I've talked to you on your brand new talk page! xD The section about the R&R group is now archived, sooo... guess I'll have to say "Re: Re" instead. xD But yeah anyways, now onto the actual thing: <--- mhmm, well it seems tow ork now, sooo... that's aweshum! xD I don't know what happened last time, but it doesn't really matter since the matter is that the signature works now, and that's all that really matters. xD (I'm thinking of adding something extra in the signature, as a shout out or something, idk? Nah, throw out some ideas if you will?) And hmm... well, I'll wait 'till then, because I wasn't ever plan being granted privileges anyways, so I'll just continue posting my edits, and what-not, waiting till then and see how things may change and stuff. Have any ideas for the privileges, or just brainstorming them, eh? Bring them up to the community, and we'll settle with them somehow. xD And yeahhh... "Viscount Lego" sounds pretty sleek to me. What about you? Anyways... yeah. xD Ooh, yeah, I was going to say: by the way, see what's new on Gmail for you! Haha, so see ya sometime around, buddy o' pal! ;D :Whoah, are you here right now? :D ::Well... the suckish part of all of it is that I can't stay on any longer, now. xD But seriously, where have you ''been? Haha. Oh, and tomorrow sounds aweshum! xD (respond to the above email too while you're at it~) :::Oh hey man! Haha, so are you up and running right now? Hmm, if so, wait wunmumento, I'll be on in a jiffy. xD (Like my signature btw?) ::::Nah, I was kinda thinking that I wait around for you to join first, you know? xP -"It's easier to let Lau do the work for you" - you know the gig. Well that and because being alone for a couple seconds makes me feel, well, lonely. xP But not really, but yeah. xD Lau!!!!!! Idk how long i've been gone but it feels like I've been dead for like, a week x.x -- Mrs. P Edit: Wait, WTF happened to all of your messages? You used to have like, 80+ messages and now....i'm so confused XP -- Mrs. P Chat Lau....GET ON CHAT!!!! ChangingGuy 02:03, June 5, 2012 (UTC) R&R Project. Hey Lau! :D This is really really old, but I just wanted to let you know about it; Okay so, you invited me to join the R&R project which I accepted, and never ever replied back. I believe this deserves an explanation. -lol- If you need evidence you did, here you go. :D [[User_Talk:CuteTenshi12|'Tenshi']] 08:34, June 5, 2012 (UTC) L au!!! L au!! When are you going to be on twin???? I have a gmail now XD yay!! But I haven't talked to you in foreva!!! Ima be on chat more now too cause school is over XD its so aweshum!!! Hopefully ill see you on chat CielPhantomhive69 02:46, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok XD my gmail is cielphantomhiverules69@gmail.com so heads up ima add you on thereXD hope to c u on chat soon! CielPhantomhive69 12:00, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok scratch the previous ' ima add you on there' cause I don't know ur gmail lolXD ok Soo u add me :p CielPhantomhive69 12:02, June 6, 2012 (UTC) hey dude . x) omg , i will kill you if you do not check your email . O_O i need my second in command's help . xD lol serisouly you gotta check your email for the plot x) [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|''' of Darkness']] 04:53, June 6, 2012 (UTC) lol yup , no slacking off if you wanna be my second in command ! if you do slack off or procastinate , then ill kick you from this and have buddy as my second in command . x) and i just wanted to make sure you knew cuz i dont wanna have sent it , and have you see it a week later . xP [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness']] 05:08, June 6, 2012 (UTC) lol fine , you can read it tmmr . but you better . xD and hey , get on skype x) [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness']] 05:30, June 6, 2012 (UTC) lol did it already ! haha thats right , stalking the wiki activity xD and i went on chat , but it said you left . [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness']] 05:42, June 6, 2012 (UTC) dude ! check your email !! and get on skype ! x) [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness']] 04:47, June 7, 2012 (UTC) umm , im not sure if i can . i gotta finish a history project , but ill try . and you need to check your email either today or tmmr , otherwise your kicked from this . i need to know soon , i dont want this delayed . [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness']] 05:09, June 7, 2012 (UTC) yea , ive been checking it all night , and i just checked it . i have nothing from you . [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness']] 05:17, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey~ Wondering if you're on skype... 07:23, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Lau!!!!!!!!!! Lau!!!! I thought u were gonna b back on man!!! (I think ciel killed u again XD) but I thought u just had to eat!!!! XDSebastianMichaelis69 05:44, June 8, 2012 (UTC) L auuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!! L au!!! Dude what happened!!!! U didn't come back! !! Meh.. I think I killed you and failed to bring you back lol XD and u kno how mum told you about that bet between me sebby and her well.... sebby won and now I have to call her master XD lol well see u soon!!! From your on-a-killing-spree twinnie CielPhantomhive69 06:08, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Project Template As of now, there's only room for one of each. I was going to add on to it when needed. Do you need the template enlarged? SereneChaos 01:48, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I added a slot for a second member of every rank except king/queen. If you need more, just ask! =D SereneChaos 15:32, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Stuff Hey there Mister Lau!~ whooh, soo now that I've reached the destination, I thought I'd stop by to send you a messages you know? xD But yeah, I'm not really going to be saying too much here but that I'm here, in which, I've already mentioned, soo yeah. xD But really what I mean to say is that I will probably have a lot of free time on my hands, so I was thinking, "Hey, why not come on here anyways?", you know? xD <--- So yeah, what I just said over there - So what about you then, man, eh? XD Oh and btw, I was meaning that on this wiki I was using the simple route of just typing in "~Lego" (which was a-okay for a while, but never was great, you see), but now I dragged the sleek signature I had wherever, to over here, so umm, yeah. xD Thanks for the warm welcome! :D Hey there! :D Just wanted to drop by and say thanks for the welcome! :D I have to admit I'm quite scared about messing up, even in leaving a message! I'm currently trying to remember to follow every guideline correctly. xD Also, that "roleplaying" thing scared me a little. o.O "Ho-ho-ho", Tanaka-san says, but nevermind. ^^" (Hope I don't use too many smileys; I like them, they're very expressive....teehee.) KuroNonyAlice 11:07, June 12, 2012 (UTC)AliceXD KuroNonyAlice 11:07, June 12, 2012 (UTC)12/6/2012 Grell's Quote I changed it because "Death!" is not his quote. His phrase's are "Kore Demo Shitsuji Death!" "I am a Butler for Death! "I'm a Deadly Efficient Butler" "I am a Butler to die for" That is why I changed it. This is a wiki I don't want it to be incorrect. Hey! Hey Onii-chan we haven't talked in ages D: partly coz I'm never on at the same time as you guys anymore ;_; but when will you be on tomorrow and the day after and stuff? Coz I have something important to talk to you about. 10:43, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey!!! Hey, Lau!! Guess who made an account! (Not hard to guess if you look at my name xP) Michee 03:52, June 14, 2012 (UTC) -face palm- I read the manga I know what that page is and it isn't just Death look at the page before that one >.> Lau! Hey man! It's been so long since we last talked, and now as I come on I see I may be twenty minutes too late. Dx Or are you still here, eh? Twenty minutes sounds too close.. so I'm thinking that maybe you're here? 02:38, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Oh I can't come on gmail, but I totally already would have been there if I could have! But yeah, I can come on the chat, but too bad Tsumi can't come on there, because it'd be nice if we could all talk like good ol' times, so that these times would renew the title. xD I'll try to fix gmail and see what I can do! I don't know who translated the page you read but my manga says "A butler for Death!" and in the back it says that that phrase in Japanese is "Kore Demo Shitsuji Death!" You can't always rely on online translations because I find over half are incorrect. I'm just trying to help you get better at this and you saying otherwise doesn't make you sound to smart. I'm sorry I am being honest I like you you are nice you just need to open your eyes and see the truth. Hey there! Hey there! :D Though hmm, I think I missed you by just seven minutes? Hmm, maybe so, but then again, maybe you're still here? I hope for the latter. xD 01:04, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Ohh, don't worry! I'm here now, I'm here. I'm always here. ''always. 02:07, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Last time when you had to sign off for however long a time, I a had to sign off too, but naturally, since no one was left there, the history was removed, so I can't be sure if you came back or not yet. Dx 04:52, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello Master. :) I'm just trying to lay down the truth. I've never heard him just say the word Death it is always with a much longer phrase but whatever tell the fans wrong your choice I guess you're sticking with it. Peanut butter and jelly with banana's. And the banana's are also Jelly. Hey bro! Where chu been!? Did you die?! ARE YOU A ZOMBIE?!?! No? Okay! Just wanted to say hi..... HI! I hope your not dead, cuz then we can't make fu- i mean, then we can't talk. Well, i must go surgeficate someone. BAI! Of course i'm a certified surgeon! 19:10, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey whats up? Hey Lau its me Vampireknight91 How are U? ^^ Hey Yes it has been awhile. Oh btw do U know why the no one is on the chat anymore? Watchu got against Jellied banana's?! Oh! i was going to say..... i love you? Yea! Yea! That's what i was going to say.... hehe..... o3o" Why won't you let me surgeficate you?!? I'm freaking awesome at it! I mean, look at Kristan Stewart........ she's weird lookin... huh....... anyway. Bai! Of course i'm a certified surgeon! 03:08, July 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:Unusual Features Point taken I agree with you. Ill handle it and the deleting and renaming the images. Thanks. -- }} 22:40, July 11, 2012 (UTC) 00:15, July 12, 2012 (UTC)TIME PARADOX00:15, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Yep. The family Nerd loves her Master. How'd you know? You a mind reader? And i'm 14, butt crunch! Yes, i said butt crunch. Anyway, i promise i'll do a good job! I'M CERTIFIED!!! Btw, i'm taking that mustache back. Since you won't let me surgeficate you. NO MOOSTACHEY FUR YEW!! D}:< Of course i'm a certified surgeon! (talk) 00:15, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Come on chat man! Like the title says, come on chat man! xD Man of stout? xD RE:Chat Mods Alright alright. And are you serious. All of them? -- }} 21:48, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm confused on what you mean by "references". Hey! So apparently you were on one hour ago :P You should come on later coz I'll be on later most likely~ 03:42, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations!! Alright, Soo this is a response to two of your messages! xD So woot! I thought I'd drop by and do this before it's too late you know? (Too late for what I don't know, but whatever, it sounded nice there. xD) Oh, that and you're not here and this is my time to come on soo yeah haha. xD Now what were you talking about in your messages? It's real cool to swap between tabs from your talk page and mine, to compare between the two you know? Oh, this last message was about why I left the chatroom.. but uh, I already answered that in the chatroom a minute later soo... xD Moving on now to the next message you sent, haha - the congratulations one! Yeahh man, thanks so much! What's more greater than simply that is now that I get to work with you! And hopefully Tsumi too! :D 03:57, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :Ooh, wow of course about the tabs! I do the same thing too, what about you? xD Yeah I would say that the "CHAT MODERATOR" titlecard by my name looks 100% aweshum, except that it's lamed down because wikia has this thing with randomly linking to different sites, over a selection of words that are seen, like "Chat" links to some weird site. What's more weird is that most of the time , /they don't even relate/ to that specific word, so I'm clueless as to why Wikia does this except for random advertisements of random sites we couldn't care less about. xD Also, it's great we're about to assemble our team of three! 02:50, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Heyyy! Hey Onii-chan!! Omg you're finally on! You need some explaining to do xD why weren't you on for such a long time? Oh and btw I'm at school right now. Please stay on for a few hours! I'll come on when I get back home! :) Ack I forgot my sig up there ^ haha woops~ and you said you'd be on! Where are you? Get on skype asap! :) 07:05, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey you're on :) 23:37, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Lol ok. 23:47, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Skye~ Dude its been forever!! Get on skype!!! lol Really? You had to throw your phone? Even when Im on a rage, Im not stupid enough to throw something of value. I would throw my backpack, then when they're distracted I would run, tackle them, pin them to the ground, and beat them senceless. (: Anyways, my violence aside, get on skype! You say youre gonna tell me the rest your not on!! lol [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness']] 06:37, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Lau! Herro! I thought you were dead xD Good to see you alive! and IKR. It's been ages!! Work something out? Ooh ok :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy says']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'click here''' for self destruction]] 07:13, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Lau!! )*: Meanie!! I wanted a special message!! Yes, I will beat you and your 4,000+ (so much!!) edits!! Just wait!! Yeah man! Yeah, you go talking all formal like on me with "eons", pfft. xD Well haha, come on, then you should, well, you know, like, well, come on!! XDD OOh and btw sent you an email!! Yeah man, so come on in this eon or whatever~! XD But seriously man! Heya! Ya, sorry I haven't been on recently. ^-^; I've been really busy putting off summer homework, so I've had to cram it all in recently. I'll be on more as soon as this stuff is due, which is in 5 days. SereneChaos 19:53, August 15, 2012 (UTC) XDD nice profile lau.. u have a guts to edit/decorate ur profile. mine... i'm too lazy xDD Banana's will always be Jelly. OMEHGURD You acually did it!! HA!! And i don't RENT your closet. Heck, i've never paid you before. So... i guess i'm like a closet bum.... ;-; you make me sad. xD!! Anyway, Talk to you some other time! Love Ya! Of course i'm a certified surgeon! (talk) 02:52, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm too lazy to decorate my profile. ' 3' Lol, how should I decorate it? Lol. O_O I'm not good in decorating a profile like this. Anyway, do you have email? L au!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! twinnie!!!! L au! hey! I havent talked to you in forever! hopefully ill be on more now, ive had school and such. :P CielPhantomhive69 (talk) 22:13, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Hullo from my country~! Whooh hey man. xD Dude, no, HEY! I seriously was only ten minutes away from your last edit when I went back checking up on this thing and I said in my mind, "Aww, screw it I'll talk to him tomorrow" you know?? Well yeah, but uhh, then you came back and uhh, yeah, man? I had to go to bed. xD It was like 12:00 for me and uhh, yeah, I had a pretty good day yesterday, because I went out with some friends, came back home and watched a cool movie (Lottsa a uhh, lots of murder involved, but it's like the good kind where you have to go out and take that action, but you squeeze every ounce of rottenness to mark it a retribution but anyways, woooh, ahah. xD), so uhh, OH, and then I see a message from you to top it off with a cheery, so uhh, yeah. xD I suppose your the icing on my blueberry muffin~ wooh, so yeah. xD Yeah I've missed you, mhmm, tsss.. xD See ya pal! Imma send you little things here and there across the wikia so look out for that. :P and YAH. See ya pal. xD :OH gosh, seriously, I'm gonna send another message just SO it shows that I made a new section, gosh, I wish it would automatically realize that itself! But eh, I guess it's obviously written by me anyways as it says my username and all~ ::I'd thought I'd stop by again to celebwate for no reason, haha~ I'll be on looong today, so yeah. xD Kinda just messing around with my keybaord so uhh, ya, you know the deal. xD But no, I was actually partially requoting you from a while ago about what you said on a talk page somewhere, but I was just looking around with some stuff and I wanted to send another message anyways so yah. xD SO anyways, I was uhh, I was thinking we could throw a uhh, throw a thingy? Tonight? xD :::Ooh, shweet avatar you've uhh, you've got back there buddy. Displayed very nicely and stuff. xD Hmm, can't tell, is that a Ford Pinto? Cadillac Cimarron, mhmm? An Edsel Corsair, perhaps? Might I suggest a Chevrolet Vega, hmm? xD I really can't tell, because in that photo there's a bunch of red scribbly Wibbly lettering in the way so I can't really see the car behind it very well, dang it~ Facebook So yah some ppl keep calling you fag for some reason... Anyways were trying to find everybody and get back together on chat sometime but nothing ish really happening... =_= Do you have Facebook? That ish where were mostly hanging out from now on - https://www.facebook.com/groups/kuroshitsujiwikia/ WhirlWave (talk) 00:50, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Lol I started that. (x Well, technically Paul, but eh, who cares. xD But yea, we really need to set up some date where we all chat. We should all get on in two weeks. lol Thats when my break is. BTW GUISE! Its been a year since some of us have been here at the wikia!!! I just remember cuz I saw my profile and I apparently joined the 6th of this month last year. lol Anyone believe its already been a year since we've all known each other? haha (: [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|''' of Darkness']] 02:36, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok so like, I decided to come on here for fun at school and I discover you've been on a day ago. Seriously how can I miss that!? (but then again i havent been on for like a few months already ahahaha XD) and seriously, it's purely coincidence, I really did only just get on coz I was bored. So what I'm trying to say is, just get on skype!! We haven't talked in aaaages and tell Paul to get on gmail too. That goes for you too Skye, get on skype xD unless you've always been on invisible. I havent bothered to check haha :Indenting here and pop right up between, haha~ OH, yeah, Skye, you should make a blog or something~ that'd be nice! Even though I wasn't there or whatever, everyone else could display their enjoyment there, ahuh~ I'll probably add a little comment in there too or something, and woohwee, play some songs, and uhh, commemorate your pasts and futures ahead of you, lay down some cool songs, and uhh, a load of fun stuff~ I dunno how to respond to everybody so I'll just reply back here. @Whirly, pfft, that's old news, thanks to Paul and continued by Skye, I get called that a lot. And nah, I deleted my facebook long ago. But I don't care, facebook sucks, Skype is way better. Ftw! @Shrimp, yeah! I was planning to make a blog on that on Sept 3 to celebrate my one year anniversary here, but I forgot and it's too late now. Wanna make one anyway? Dude, my break is in two weeks too. Imma try to actually do an allnighter with you this time. My record is 5pm remember! @Tsumi, wow, that's aweshum. Yeah, I'll try to get on Skype more (I haven't gone on for months) and I'll pass along the message to Paul too. He'll be so happy. How's Buddy doing lately? @Lego, it's aweshum to talk to you again, man! How you been? Well, I'll catch up with you on things on chat 'cuz I think I see you recently on. Ok I'm on now, prob will be on for a while. Hopefully all of you guys are on soon, that would be just aweshum :) and Buddy's doing pretty good, Onii-chan. Also, shrimp???? Is that like teasing Skye's height or something?? Hahaha nice nickname xD 06:02, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Lau: ooh man, I've been uhh, hanging down here for a while, and uhh, yeah, just gotta prescribe myself with a couple more Chinese dishes and I'll uhh, I'll call it good to go, mate. xD Tsumi: Oooh cool! Where are you?? I probably should send you a message on your talk page but eh, I'm here and stuff anyways, and your talk page is kind a mess anyways, and I wouldn't want to put something extra down there to clean up, lol. Ooh, well, I'd like to come to chat! I know you won't be notified but eh, hopefully you come on by and check this message out I guess~ Lego: get on gmail :) 06:35, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I will be there in T-minus two hours WASSUP FAG!!! (x Totally me and Paul who started that, but it was more me. (x lol But yea, next week, you beter get all your little asses on chat before I go 2p! on your sorry asses. Yes I am talking to you to Serene. And maybe even doggy. lol (x Kesesesesese~ JKJK I won't mess with any of you, well, maybe Buddy [ its been a while since I've had a good match (x ] But you know I would so find you and force you on chat fag. (x And serisoulsy, if you don't have an fb, or if you do have one, but don't wanna share, I really dgaf, make one and join. lol (x We really have to talk more often guys!!! Happy one year GUISE!!! [ for those of you who have been here for a year lol ] Yea, cuz I sooooo won't get back at you for calling me shirmp, FAG. Man, first Jason, then John, now you people are gonna start calling me shirmp. lol Yea, you're record is like 5, mine is like 8:30. Bitch, I win. (x But we are sooooo gonna pull an all nighter soon. Btw, sorry for not answering your txt today [ 11/13/12 ] My phone and I'm sooooo lazy to walk all the way to my room and charge it. haha Ok! lol Dude, doesn't it sound kinda like I'm on a sugar high or some shiz? DAMNIT I sound like Paul. O_O Yo, fag, wanna punch him or tackle him or something fo rme? (x It's all his fault I'm acting like this now. NOW GO DO MY BIDDING. lol You're my fag (x [ omg i made a kuro ref, and we never make those even tho this is the kuro wiki. lol ] BTW for those of you who are reading this the day I posted it, I'll be on till like 12ish to day SO YOU FOOLS BETTER GET ON. lol Either that or skype. Btw, onee chan, I haven't been o skype cuz my laptop keeps crashing. But I'll see if I can get on skype tonight. Cross you're guises fingers. lol and HOPEFULLY I'll be on this skype this weekend too, so you fools better be on!!! MAN THE WAY I TYPE SOUNDS LIKE IM HYPER OR SOMETHING HUH? Well guess what?! I'm actually not, I was actually kinda sad today and I ranted to my friend and I was like super nervous cuz I was practicing for my auditions tmmr. AND OMG IM LIKE SO WEIRD RIGHT NOW. Im typing all of this with a straight face, awesome huh? (x OK Im gonna go before I totally flood you're talk page with my random words. (x LATE!!! --You people TOTALLY know who this is. (x If you don't then just, go, go, go away, a year with me is apparently not enough to appreceite my AWESOMENESS. Late. (x .... ..... WOW. How high are you, Skye? LOLOLOL why are you going all badass all of a sudden. And ooh no wonder you didnt come on skype. Hm well you were on two hours ago, but I kinda missed you so.... I won't be on until much later tonight coz i have to go out but I should be able to catch you guys tomorrow and in the weekends (most likely the latter). So that means, you guys all better be on here. Either here or skype. Or both. If not.................. I'll let Skye take care of you all ^^" except if she doesn't come either, I'll take care of her lolololol jk jk Bye guysssss :DDDDDD 04:29, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ASLDKFJHAJGDHA;SKJDFH Onee-Chan I'm here!!!! GODDAMNIT!!! LATE BY A GOD DAMN HALF HOUR!!!! ARGGGHHHH A;LKDJF;AKLFHB;OAIJHNGERGI!!!!!!!!!!! PFFTT!! ALL OF A SUDDEN?! PSH GIRL! Did you just meet me or something?! LMFAO This is really fun. (x But no I'm not high, but I might be on a sugar high soon. lol Im getting choco ice cream soon. (x OMG BTW I NEED TO SAY THIS: Outside in 60 something degree weather at like 5 at night. Wearing a thin tank top and short shorts, hair up. Eating frozen yogert. MY BEST YET. LOL I do random and crazy crap. (x I once had my sis and her bf drive me to baskin robins in the rain just to get ice cream. (x We had to run in the rain to the car with our ice cream. (: Good day. (x lmfao But yea, if you guise don't get on chat or skype or something, I'll be having some fun and a nice meal outta you. (x lol JKJKJK --You people serisouly need to learn who this is. lol (x So this is the thread above, eh? Hello! xD [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy says']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'click here''' for self destruction]] 09:46, November 14, 2012 (UTC) @Skye: Ack, that's a pity D: LOL I meant being excessively hyper.... *doesn't know how to explain* who cares, I should have known from your Hetalia obsession anyway (I see from your post below with the kesesesesesese thing that you still are LOLOLOL). Well anyhow, I always seem to be on skype when you're not and vice versa. Omg it's like skype doesn't want us to talk -_- well, hopefully we have better luck on the weekend. @Buddy: yay, you finally joined the thread!! :D 05:28, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Extra note: Forgot to say, that running in the rain with ice cream bit, lol epic xD and another interesting thing that popped into my mind, you should google image Japan Fuji-Q Highland. Specifically the Takabisha rollercoaster. It's the world's steepest (and highest?) rollercoaster actually. THAT IS ONE EPIC ROLLERCOASTER. PERIOD. I so wanna ride it!!! >.< I might completely freak once I'm on it though LOL http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Takabisha *spam spam spam* Re: Yo! Yo man! Been a frickin' long while dammit O_O It's about time you come back from beyond the grave now! If you're gonna die again Imma...what the hell would I do...Imma spam your talk page with sexy pics of Sinbad...*[]* random pics! Yeah...very very random pics... Ya got that?! xD [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy says']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'click here' for self destruction]] 13:28, November 12, 2012 (UTC) OMG Buddy, join the thread above. I mean NOW. Before I go 2p! on you're ass!!!! Kesesesesese~ lol (x I'd actually mess with you though, but anyways, thats not the point. xD --You know who this is. xD Hey!! How have you been Lau-san? hey twin! Lau! Sup? Missed ya! Hope we can chat soon!!!! Angelfeathers (talk) 03:57, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Chat I know, I know. I'll archive it eventually. xP SereneChaos 02:06, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey get on now!! Woohwee, I don't even wanna try and write a message because you should just come on chat! Lol, what an excuse I send to you, but come on!!! xD Leave me to my space, lol. Nee, nee! Tomato? Oi! Lau-san! You need to get on tonight! I told Mrs.P i would get on, so, YOUR NERD COMMANDS YOU TO GET ON! (don't tell Tsumi i said that. >:D ) *throws a brick at you* SO GET ON, BUTT CRUNCH! Love you~ Of course i'm a certified surgeon! (talk) 00:29, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ...Hey... hoy! you're so stupid! what the hell was i thinking??? seriously going back on chat was the stupidest idea that i have ever thought of. Guess what Alex! forget our friendship. I'm not you sidekick, i'm just a toy on the floor that you like to kick around all day. White and i have been throught alot for many years. We are not the only ones in our family with secrets too. Parents have secrets. Secrets that change your whole life for everWhirlWave (talk) 08:44, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Vandalism Ah, thanks for the heads up. Hmm... I don't see why not keep it. It's not really pertinent to anything, but it's an interesting random piece of info. Oh yeah, I probably should update that. Hehe, oops... ^-^; SereneChaos 22:48, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Lol dude.... The title says it all... xD (on another note, we havent sent each other talk page messages in ages lmao) 06:43, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Ikr!! Lmao but in a sense, it was fun anticipating the reply but also annoying and reading the long ones... 07:03, January 20, 2013 (UTC) YOH!!! Lau, whasup?! This is my other account XDD (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 12:51, January 25, 2013 (UTC)) Valentine's Day? Hey Lau, just wondering if the wiki was cookin' up anything special for Valentine's Day or not. 'Cause if you guys are, I intend to be here for the event unlike last time. :P Message me back when you can, ok? . Yay! Wait... If there is no application to fill out then we can't talk about this anymore! D; Do you have a list of everybody who is participating though? <_< I just want to see who will be around for this, or if I'll get stuck with that Lau guy for the entire event... (No offence to that Lau guy, he's actually cool. He puts the Lau in laughter! :D) cause I wanna see if Buddy will be participating, or even Tsumi(Wait, no, scratch that. Tsumi's Valentine's gift to me would be a bonk on the head. o_o). . LOLOLOL! You're that afraid of me Bugs? xD though I can tell where you're coming from and that Lau guy, are you talking about Onii-chan? 00:18, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Nah, I don't have a list. I wanna get workin' on it, but I needa recruit help. Hahaha, being stuck with me for the entire event is gonna be hella epic, so we don't really need participants eh? I hope the Lau guy means me though and not the other Lau guy. I haven't talked to Buddy yet so I dunno. Lionfish here says she'll join but let's see if she'll help me out ahaha. My application is done, now run along and go laugh at my answers you little monsters. xD Yes, that Lau guy, right up there near the top of this page see 'im? I hear he lives in a box. :P Pfft, afraid of Tsumi?! Lies, I know she can be sweet and gentle! >xD . Valentine I remember what we tried to do, but it kind of failed. It's a bit close now, so I doubt it'll work. :/ But hey, if you can get it running i'll participate!!! <3 ~~SPAM~~ HEYYY CRAWFISH :D 00:13, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Dude Crawfish where are you?? We need you back on chat! 04:14, February 15, 2013 (UTC) LMAO ikr, it's sad, really. Either you should come on earlier or I get back home quicker XDDD Or it could work both ways. 06:37, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Skype Lau-skie~~ :)) may i have ur skype? :3 (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 15:31, March 15, 2013 (UTC)) Heyyy Sorry Onii-chan, couldn't text you coz it turned out I did need internet -_- and i didnt have it on my phone and then i couldnt come on here coz my school laptop SCREWED UP D:< but anyhow hope you come on later!!! 02:59, March 18, 2013 (UTC) THAT WAS ONE HOUR AGO ;_; come on again? AND ALSO GET ON SKYPE OK???? 05:55, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday!! Yo! It's been a long long long long long long long LONG LONG WHILE since I've last talk to you, but HAPPY FRICKIN' BIRTHDAY MATE. Have a really good one! Before I ruin it soon...jk xD If I have time, I'll draw a lil present for ya. Cheers! :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy says']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'happy forever alone Valentine's day!']] 08:38, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Aww that's nice to hear that you enjoyed your birthday! Dammit! It's too late to ruin it now...xD I wish I can get on at the same time when everyone's on Dx It's getting towards the end of this term (still not the last term!) so the teachers are pushing out tests and homework. They're killing meeeeeee!! I'm gonna run away and visit Cambodia from Sunday to Tuesday so I won't be here. D: [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy says']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'happy forever alone Valentine's day!']] 08:31, March 22, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONII-CHAN I MADE A NEW HEADING JUST COZ THIS IS FROM YOUR IMOUTO-CHAN LOL IT NEEDS TO BE SPECIAL!!! SO YEH HAPPY BIRTHDAY CRAWFISH YOU'RE 17 NOWWWWW. NOT THAT THAT'S A SIGNIFICANT AGE. BUT WHATEVER. ANYHOW IM WRITING IN ALL CAPS FOR YOU!!! AND ALSO YOU'RE GONNA GET BOMBARDED WITH HAPPY BDAY MESSAGES EVERYWHERE SO CHECK YOUR EMAIL AND PHONE. NAH NOT REALLY. LOL On another note, I've been really stressed out these few days with exams and stuff so I haven't been able to get you a prezzie just yet D: I know, I'm a bad imouto-chan sniffle sniffle BUT I'LL GET IT TO YOU SOONNNNNNNNNNNNN. ARE YOU EVEN GONNA GET ON TOMORROW? LMAOO ANYWAYS LOVE YOU <3 HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY! 09:32, March 21, 2013 (UTC) LOL OF COURSE!!! I'M NOT TSUMI YOUR IMOUTO-CHAN FOR NO REASON!!!! XDDDD BUT YEH! I HAVE SOMETHING TO VENT SOOOOOO BADLY ABOUT RIGHT NOW. I MISSED YOU BY JUST 2 HOURSSSSSS. WHY DID YOU NOT COME ON LATER D:< D:< HAHA JK JK. BUT SERIOUSLY WHY DIDNT YOU!? I MISSED BUDDY BY ONE HOUR FOR TWO CONSECUTIVE DAYS TOO ANYHOW YEH OH SO YOU HAVE EXAMS IN MAY? I HAVE MAJOR EXAMS IN THAT MONTH TOOOOOOO AND I'LL BE EVEN MORE STRESSED OUT THEN HAHA. I DONT THINK MAY LIKES US... ANYHOW, YOU BETTER COME ON TOMORROW. OH WAIT I'LL BE OUT FOR THE AFTERNOON AND IM COMING HOME LATE. HMMM... COME ON ANYWAYS! XD AND I MADE YOU WRITE IN CAPS TOO? HAHA IM JUST THAT AWESHUM JK THATS GREAT... 09:54, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Happy Happy Birthday Lau. I am so late. T_T Speaking of birthdays... it's my 18th bday on April 3 xD (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 15:07, March 24, 2013 (UTC)) Trivias Well, they are characters from the same author that clearly inspired the characters' designs...--Gobi-Aoi 06:52, March 31, 2013 (UTC)